Escuela de shamanes XD
by Sakura de Pendragon
Summary: Se imaginan una escuela de shamanes? Ya verán que sí! XD Todo es extraño y confuso... y eso que aun no aparece Barney el dinosaurio óo


Ya regresé! Cómo recordarán yo ya tenía este fic... de hecho llevaba como 8 caps. Pero por estar en formato Chat/script me lo borraron. A todos los que leyeron mi fic, les consta que iba bien y que cada vez parecía estar mas interesante el asunto. Pero pues... ni modo. Afortunadamente recuerdo cada uno de los capítulos... y generalmente todos los diálogos se me quedaron grabados (N/A: Eso es querer en verdad a un fic! XDU) así que... pues aquí está de nuevo, pero advierto que el formato lo cambio al igual que lo hice con el fic de KOF... todo eso para evitar me lo vuelvan a borrar y me beten permanentemente de aquí ñ.n... trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, ne?

CAPITULO 1: CREO QUE SE ESTÁ ASFIXIANDO O.o

Todo empezó un lunes cualquiera... pero no tan cualquiera! bueno, por lo menos no en un universo del todo normal XD porque en MI historia los chicos y chicas que cuentan con los requisitos necesarios, asisten a la escuela. Pero tampoco es una escuela normal ñ.n por que es una escuela para shamanes.

No faltaba mucho tiempo (Eran las 6:58 AM XD) y era cuestión de minutos para que comenzaran las clases a las siete de la mañana.

-YA SON LAS SIETE-

Qué les dije? ñ.n. Ahora situémonos en la escuela de shamanes, en donde las clases ya habían comenzado. Mientras tanto, al salón de décimo grado llegó corriendo un kawaii chico de pelo peculiar, que se paró en la puerta, esperando que lo dejaran entrar.

-Y... ahora...veremos...cómo...hacer...la...posesión...de...objetos- decía la anciana profesora Pasita, que era quien daba clases en ése salón.

-Profesora... puedo pasar? -.-...- preguntó Ren Tao, el chico que estaba esperando en la puerta.

-No... hoy no queremos...sus...malditas enciclopedias -.-...- contestó la anciana.

-Profesora, es Ren!- dijo entonces Horo-Horo.

-Eh?... Hum no... tampoco...diccionarios... ilustrados -.-...- continuó la mujer.

-Me lleva! û.u- pensó Ren, viendo con desgana a la profesora.

-Psss- le murmuró Horo desde su asiento- Haz como que te habla la virgen y pasa, idiota!

Dicho y hecho! Ren tomó como caso perdido hablarle a la maestra Pasita y entró con todo el cinismo y descaro del mundo sin pedir permiso.

-Profesora ya se tomó sus pastillas para la memoria? o.o- preguntó de pronto Yoh.

-Eh... no... gracias... Asakura... Ya...desa-yuné -.-

-O.O...

-Pero esas pastillas que trae en las manos son las píldoras del Oso Yogui de Sam Gay Sam!- objetó fulanita.

-O sea profe... devuélvame mis vitamínicos, please n.n- le pidió Sam Gay Sam.

-Ehhhhh? #-#- inquirió la profesora, con su voz de cuervo.

Mientras tanto... una chica sentada al lado de Ren, comenzó a verlo con mirada expectante.

-Ren-kun quieres tomar el almuerzo conmigo? #-#

-Eh... no -.-

-Maldito galán û.u- le murmuró Horo-Horo.

-Hum... cállate ó.ô

-Profesora, podemos continuar con la clase? T.T-preguntó Menganito (N/A: Que? acaso creen que les voy a poner nombre a todos los del salón?... lo siento, la flojera manda XD)

-Eh?... ah... si. Bueno... quien... sabe...como...posesionar...objetos?- inquirió la anciana, mirando con desgana a todo el alumnado.

-Yo -.-... -contestó Ren, levantando la mano desde su asiento.

-Hum... si? el chico...de...los...diccionarios... -contestó la profesora, viendolo de pronto.

Pero antes de que Ren pudiera contestar, la profesora Pasita adoptó una cara muy extraña. El rostro se le tornó rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y empezó a lagrimear de forma extraña. Se llevó las manos al cuello y comenzó a dar golpes con la mano en el escritorio.

-Profesora? O.O- preguntó sutanita.

-Qué le pasa!- preguntó Horo-Horo.

-Es para la clase de actuación?- se preguntó Sam Gay Sam.

-Sam!- gritó Horo.

-Ay que? o.o

-ó.o... aquí enseñan actuación?

-Se está asfixiando! se está asfixiando!- comenzó a exclamar Yoh, corriendo en círculos por el salón.

-Que alguien haga algo!

-Se ve muy mal!

-Se está asfixiando! se está asfixiando!- continuó Yoh, con voz histérica y aun corriendo en círculos.

-Llamen a una ambulancia!

-Voy voy!- gritó Sam Gay Sam y tomó su celular.

-Sam no es momento para eso! ó.o- Exclamó Horo y le quitó el celular- Bueno? si, una con peperoni n.n

-Se está asfixiando! se está asfixiando! -0-

-Alguien vaya por el doctor Fausto a la enfermería!- Dijo de pronto menganito y salió rápidamente de ahí.

-Qué hacemos?

-Profesora Pasita? ó.o

-Se está asfixiando! se está asfixiando!- hasta que Yoh no pudo más y calló al suelo por tropezarse al correr.

-Ya fui por el doctor Fausto... pero estaba ocupado con su esposa! ToT

- û.u!

-Kami! que vamos a hacer?

Y mientras todos se cuestionaban los unos a los otros, la profesora Pasita agonizaba al fondo del salón mientras daba golpes en el suelo con el pie. En un intento por captar la atención de los otros, se fue acercando a sus alumnos que estaban en grupitos... hasta que no dio para más y calló como tabla en el suelo.  
(Yoh: Petricus Totalus! nOn) (Todos: ô.O)

-Pro...fe...sora?- preguntó Menganito, viendo el cadáver de la anciana.

-Está... muerta?- dijo entonces Sutanita.

-Muerta... u.u- repitió Fulanito.

-... u.û

- ... EHHHH! NO HAY CLASES! nOn -Gritó uno de pronto.

-Vivaaaaa!- le siguieron los demás.

-Pero qué carajo...? ô.o- soltó entonces Ren.

-O sea, aquí hay un muerto! T.T- repuso Sam Gay Sam.

-No estamos seguros de eso, Sam o.o- terció Yoh y se acercó al cadáver de su maestra. Se agachó, sacó un palito de madera de-quien-sabe-donde y comenzó a picarle la pierna a la mujer- le duele? profe? está viva?

-Joder! Yoh, ten respeto!- exclamó Ren.

-Si la cascarrabias de tu prometida te viera en estos momentos... se enojaría mucho XD- terció Horo.

-Creo que yo me voy... se me hace tarde para ir con el quiropráctico ñ.n- repuso Sam Gay Sam y salió del salón.

Cómo quien dice... los únicos que se quedaron en el aula fueron los que de perdida tenía una pizca de conciencia y valor moral... o no?

-Y... que hacemos? o.o- inquirió yoh, con las manos en la nuca.

-Pues no hay clases... vamos a pasear! nOn- gritó Horo-Horo alzando un puño al aire.

-Pero... no sé si a Annita le guste eso ñ.n

-Bah, amigo Yoh! Ojos que no ven... prometida que no siente! ó.o -continuó el Ainu.

-Pero...

-Nada de "peros" Yoh! tu te vienes conmigo!-insistió Horo.

-Yo me largo -.-... -dijo momentáneamente Ren y se dispuso a salir del salón, cuando Horo le esposó las manos y lo sujetó con una cadena que salió de-quien-sabe donde.

-Ey! qué te pasa? ô.O- gritó Ren, enojado.

-Tu también vienes con nosotros, chino amargado û.u- le contestó Horo.

-No! yo me voy por otro lado!... y quítame esa cadena si no quieres que te golpee ó.ô

-Si te animas ó-o

-Si me animo! ú.ú

-Cálmense los dos y vamos entonces!- los interrumpió Yoh con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y tras reclamos de Ren, finalmente salieron de la escuela para ver que pasaría...

CONTINUARA... 


End file.
